


Office Kisses

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [9]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, PWP, bottom!Steve, misuse of Office desks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony's fights are always explosive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Well sorry this is so late, I meant to post this way back but I just kept forgetting. And as always thanks to death-by-avengers for putting up with my crap.

He knew the moment Steve burst through his office doors that this fight was going to be explosive. Both men being too stubborn to stop and apologize when they went too far and neither wanting to admit that they were probably both wrong. Things always got tough when one demanded the other be grounded for injuries. They knew they just wanted to protect each other but somehow their prides just kept getting in the way. Yet looking back Tony still isn’t sure how they came to this. 

_This_ was Tony somehow getting so worked up, so angry and frustrated at Steve that he had gripped a hand tight into his t-shirt and yanked him down into a very rough passionate kiss. He bit Steve’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, to cause some pain. Make Steve feel an ounce of the pain Tony felt every time Steve got injured or he got benched. Tongues clashed and fought instead of danced and caressed. Tony lashed out as much as he could; putting all of himself into the rough kiss. 

His blunt nails scraping up and down Steve’s back as he fought to control it. Fought to make Steve understand everything he couldn’t say. He let one of his hands stray from Steve’s body to his desk where it brushed along his long forgotten tie. It didn’t take his very long to make his decision and grabbed the tie and loop a complicated knot around Steve’s wrists. They both knew Steve could break it. But he chose not to, instead he bared his neck. 

Allowing Tony to gag him with the spare tie Tony always kept in his desk drawer.   
  
Then fisted one hand in Steve’s shirt and said, "Now that I’ve got you quiet, listen. To. Me."   
  
Steve nodded. Using the fisted hand he pushed at Steve’s chest and laid him down on the desk. Once Steve was flat on the wood Tony leaned over to bite at his lips. Steve writhed as he felt a wet tongue glide across his lower stomach.

Tony began to talk again between sucking kisses, "Enough is enough Steve. Listen now and listen carefully. I will NOT be put on the bench for this, you and I both know my armor keeps me safer than most of our team. I can fight, I can hold my own Steve."  
  
"Never said you couldn’t." Steve groaned as Tony paused to wet three fingers.   
  
Tony just grinned and eased two of his fingers into Steve. Tony let him to get adjusted to it for mere seconds before quickly pulling out and slamming in. He was rough but thorough, knowing that Steve could take all that he could give. And boy was he ever ready to give Steve a whole lot. He kept up the pace with his fingers until Steve was squirming for more. He took his time slicking himself up; enjoying the way Steve’s body twisted and wiggled trying anything to get the friction it desperately desired. He placed a hand on Steve’s hips to stop them from moving, his other hand sliding down to the base of his cock to steady it.

He slid his cock in in one smooth motion; Steve threw his head back and moaned around the gagged. Tony pulled out slowly, dragging it on, making Steve scrabble to thrust back down on to his cock. He waited until Steve looked him straight in the eye before slamming back in; Steve’s back arched in tight bow making Tony’s cock press harder into his prostate. Tony growled in answer to Steve’s moan and thrust again, slowly picking up the pace. Fast and harder.

 His fingers gripped tighter into Steve’s hips forming small bruises, the thrill of it going straight to Tony’s cock. His marks, his Steve. Steve’s orgasm washed over him unexpectedly after three quick thrusts making him freeze, eyes shut tight and head thrown back with a strangled moan. Tony came soon after, pushing his cock deeper into Steve. He laid his head down onto Steve’s chest as he fought to catch his breath.

He began to speak after a few moments, "You can’t bench me Steve, Who’s supposed to watch your back if I’m not there. I can’t prove myself to you from the bench."  
  
He felt Steve’s body shift before hands started running through his hair. He moved so that his chin was resting on Steve’s stomach then reached up and pulled off the gag.   
  
"Oh Tony, you don’t have to prove anything. You’re more that worthy of having me and me you. And I get it, I do but I’m not the only one who needs protecting. I won’t bench you for being stubborn or stupid, but so help me god if you’re battered, bloodied or broken you’re watching from the tower. Got it?"   
  
A lazy smile made its way onto Tony’s face, "Got it, Babe."


End file.
